Last chance
by iJudeh
Summary: Todos creemos que tenemos la vida segura; actuamos como creemos conveniente sin saber si herimos a otras personas. ¿Será que nos percatamos de eso hasta que hemos caído fondo?. Sasuke contestará a esa pregunta, pero le costará caro.
1. Todo se desmorona

**Capítulo uno. Todo se desmorona.**

Sakura estaba nerviosa, estaba sentada frente a un escritorio grande, dentro de un cuarto aún más grande, con tres hileras de muebles, repletos de libros, grandes archiveros y una sola ventana que daba al exterior. Escuchó el sonido del picaporte siendo girado y su corazón latió aún más rápido.

La puerta por fin se abrió y entró una señora de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, tes clara y con buena presencia. Llevaba una bata blanca puesta y unos cuantos papeles sujetos con su mano contraria a la que abrió la puerta.

—Sakura..._dijo la señora, pero por su tono de voz... no parecían buenas noticias, y mucho menos por su forma de saludar. Cuando el diagnóstico era favorable, la saludaba como "Oh, Sakura, hoy te ves resplandeciente, ¿no quieres un café?", obviamente, era muy diferente en esta ocasión. A Sakura le nació un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba respirar tranquilamente; su corazón latía con rapideza y sus manos temblaban...

—Sakura, en mis manos tengo el diagnóstico de tu último análisis_ dijo la doctora tomando asiento en el escritorio que estaba frente a Sakura, su escritorio era de madera oscura y patas gruesas; sobre él, había muchos documentos importantes al parecer, y, en la orilla del mismo, había un identificador de escritorio con la leyenda escrita «Dr. Tsunade, oncóloga»

—Ya veo..._ dijo Sakura librándose de ese nudo en la garganta

—Sigue avanzando... Las pruebas no ayudaron, Sakura, pero hay muchas formas de combatir tu cáncer, aún no es tarde, podemos con esto_ dijo Tsunade dándo ánimos a Sakura

—Yo..., ya no quiero más ensayos_ dijo calmándose y reteniendo las lágrimas —Quisiera... pasar mis últimos días... viajando, quizá...

—Sakura, no te rindas, aún no es tarde... puedes con esto, eres fuerte_ siguió Tsunade

—Yo... has hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo, Tsunade, me diste más meses de los que pude haber pedido, pero ya es hora de tirar la toalla... para mí_ se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y lloró frente a la puerta; mantuvo su voz serena —Gracias, Tsunade... por cierto, ya no quiero recibir ningún correo de nuevos ensayos clínicos, no quiero saber nada de eso_ salió de allí y se dirigió a su casa.

Sakura fue diagnosticada con leucemia hacía tres años, ya estaba avanzado pero había oportunidad de reducir la propagación de células cancerígenas, e incluso darle años como esperanza de vida... todo comenzó a irse al caño cuando se le diagnosticó cáncer de hueso, subsecuente de la leucemia... por obvias razónes, su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha, no sabía nada al respecto.

Sakura había llevado un matrimonio felizmente realizado con Sasuke a lo largo de 10 años, pero habían contraído nupcias hacía 15 años, los últimos cinco años de su eterno compromiso habían sido un martirio, discutían demasiado, casi no se veían, pero eso sí, no se eran infieles. Desde hace tres años que están separados, pero no divorciados, se veían sólo en reuniones familiares o en eventos de la empresa de Sasuke, incluso en la agencia de Sakura, sólo para guardar apariencias. Jamás tuvieron hijos; los dos primeros embarazos no se dieron a término, después de eso, Sasuke decidió, sin comentarle a Sakura, hacerse la vasectomía, para evitar verla sufrir. Sólo se veían de vez en cuando, y sus conversaciones no eran muy extensas o informativas. Debido a que estaban separados, Sasuke rentaba un departamento en la ciudad y Sakura vivía en la casa donde habían residido por los últimos diez años.

Era una casa grande, de dos pisos, con buen diseño de interiores y muebles estilizados; un lugar grande para una sola persona, solitario.

Sasuke tenía una firma de abogados, «su empresa» como la llamaba, él era el director de la misma así que no había falta de dinero, por su parte, Sakura tenía una agencia de fotografía y modelaje, ellos les bridaban fotógrafos a otras empresas cuando los pedían, o modelos para las pasarelas. Vivían bien y gozando de cualquier lujo, desde lo más servible hasta lo más inútil.

Sakura llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, el cuál, estaba subiendo las escaleras. El cáncer de hueso había afectado sus piernas, como se negó a la amputación, cada paso era un verdadero dolor. En el último escalón sus piernas pisaron mal y se resbaló, una mano masculina alcanzó a sujetarla antes de azotar en el piso.

—¿Estás bien?_ preguntó el hombre

—Sí, Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?_ preguntó ella reincorporándose

—Vengo para hablar contigo

—Pudiste haberme llamado, no tenías que venir hasta aquí_dijo la mujer de cabello rosado, aún jadeante por la casi caída

—Esto tenía que hablarlo frente a ti_ la recorrió con la vista —¿Segura que estás bien?, puedo venir otro día

—Estoy excelente, Sasuke

—Te ves más delgada

—No he dormido bien..., ¿oigo preocupación en tu voz?_ a diferencia de Sasuke, Sakura seguía amando al hombre con quien se casó, pensó que sólo atravesaban un momento difícil, pero que pronto lo solucionarían y volverían a estar juntos. Sus palabras fueron con la intención de mantener algo de esperanza

—No, para nada_ la mujer sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, sus esperanzas se desvanecían y parecía lejano el recuerdo de la dulce y enamorada familia Uchiha —Toma asiento, lo que tengo que decirte es importante

—¿Ya se acerca la cena de tu empresa?, si es así, tendrás que esperar, la próxima semana salgo a Milán y no vuelvo sino hasta dos semanas

—No... pero ese no es el tema...

—Habla pues, que no me estoy haciendo joven

—Sakura... quiero el divorcio.


	2. Alejándose de todo

**Capítulo dos. Alejándose de todo.**

—Sakura... quiero el divorcio.

Esa última palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Sakura, la palabra que más había temido fue pronunciada por el hombre que más amaba.

—¿Ya te revolcaste con tu secretaria y la dejaste embarazada?, ¿por eso me pides el divorcio?, que aborte, o mejor aún, que lo de en adopción_ dijo Sakura sin sentir sus palabras

—No, no la he tocado por respeto a ti, pero me siento atraído a ella

—No la tocaste por respeto a mí... pero sí te enamoraste de ella olvidándote de estos 15 años de matrimonio

—No sé si los últimos cinco años cuenten... casi no nos veíamos

—Sí cuentan, para mí si cuentan...

—Sakura, casi no hablábamos...

—Por ti, nunca estabas...

—Sakura yo...

—Ya, no quiero discutir...

—Más tarde, mi abogado se reunirá lo el tuyo y te traerá los papeles de divorcio, como no tuvimos hijos, no habrá problema con eso

—Está bien_ dijo ella ocultando su dolor— Sólo dame dos días y firmaré los papeles_ dijo Sakura

—Bueno... y con respecto a la casa..._ dijo Sasuke mirando alrededor

—También, sólo dame dos días y sacaré mis cosas de aquí, no volverás a verme...

—Pensaba dejártela

—Yo no quería tanto lujo, habría estado bien incluso un cuartito con una cama y un baño, mientras estuviera contigo... pero eso es del pasado_ dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas

—Eres fuerte, Sakura, podrás con esto

Era la segunda persona que le decía eso en un lapso menor a doce horas... dos malas noticias.., aún no terminaba de digerir la primera y Sasuke le lanzó otra bomba

—Claro que podré... ahora, déjame sola, tengo que comenzar a juntar mis cosas

—Si necesitas más tiempo, está bien, no soy tan ruin

—Dos días está bien... ah, tu anillo..._ dijo quitándose el anillo de bodas de su dedo —El de compromiso te lo daré después

—Quédatelos, los dos... fuiste mi primer amor_ sus palabras oprimieron más el corazón de Sakura, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas

—Como gustes

—¿A dónde irás pues?

—Quizá me vaya a Suiza, siempre quise vivir allá

—Espero y encuentres un hombre que pueda darte hijos, sé que siempre quisiste ser madre.

—Gracias, bueno, comenzaré a empacar, adiós_ logró decir con indiferencia. Sasuke se despidió, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa. Sakura caminó hacia su cuarto y lloró todo el dolor que sentía de momento. No sólo le diría adiós al hombre que siempre amó, sino que finiquitaría su existencia, ya no se esforzaría para seguir viviendo, total, a nadie le importaba lo que decidiera hacer con su vida. Se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas, clamó su voz y llamó por teléfono

—Naruto

— _Sakura, ¿qué ocurre?, no has llegado, llevas tres horas de retraso_ _ dijo un hombre del otro lado de la línea

—Naruto... voy a renunciar, pienso darte buenas referencias, espero que te asciendan y te den mi puesto... pero antes, necesito que me hagas un favor... el último

— _¿Qué?, ¿por qué renuncias?, sí quería subir de rango pero no en tu puesto, ¿todo está bien?_

—Todo... está excelente, pienso darme un merecido descanso y consentirme_ dijo Sakura fingiendo una voz animada

— _¿Y a dónde irás, pilla?, ¿seguirás a ese ruso que te coqueteaba antes?_

—Nada que ver... mi corazón siempre... será de Sasuke... aunque el de él ya no sea mío... bueno, volviendo al tema... no sé, quizá vaya a Suiza... o Suecia... quizá Dinamarca, siempre quise visitar los países nórdicos

— _¿Entonces?, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_

—Voy a donar todas mis cosas a la caridad, me quedaré con unos cuantos cambios y todo lo demás lo regalaré... te daré el lujo que elijas cosas para tu esposa Hinata, Naruto, y luego, lo demás para caridad... todo tiene que estar para antes de dos días...

— _De acuerdo, cuando ya hayas elegido con lo que te quedas, me llamas y envío a los de la caridad para que recojan lo demás_ _ terminaron la conversación y Sakura fue hacia el baño... su aspecto era demacrado, se veía desnutrida y su cabello se veía sin vida. Buscó en su bolso las últimas pastillas que Tsunade le había dado

—Es medicamento paliativo... para que mueras sin dolor_ recordó las palabras de la doctora... no eran para retrasar el crecimiento del cáncer, era para que no sintiera dolor. Es el medicamento que le dan a los desahuciados. Tomó dos pastillas y se las pasó.

Pensaba irse de allí y viajar a Alemania, le mintió a Sasuke y a Naruto para evitarse de problemas, sabía que nadie la buscaría, pero era mejor prevenirse. Iría a un lugar, a las afueras de Núremberg, a un lugar distante, alejado de la ciudad, donde podría... dejarse morir en paz, disfrutando la belleza del paisaje.

Buscó entre su ropa, los conjuntos más cómodos que podía usar en su estancia allá. A palabras de su doctora, le quedaban menos de seis meses, así que tenía que pensar bien qué vestiría. Dejó atrás todos los zapatos de tacón, bolsas, pantalones elegantes, vestidos, chaquetas costosas, joyería... excepto los dos anillos con los que Sasuke le juró amor eterno

—Bien podría esperar medio año... y así sería libre de mí sin divorcio_pensó. Se quitó el anillo de matrimonio y lo colocó en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Un rato más tarde, llegaron Naruto y su esposa a la casa de Sakura, ésta los dejó entrar y les indicó que estaba en la planta alta. Ambos entraron

—Ay, Naruto, me alegro que vinieran, te ves hermosa, Hinata_ dijo Sakura saludando de beso a Hinata, eran muy buenos amigos los tres, así que era un poco incómodo para Hinata estar allí

—¿Estás segura, Sakura?

—Completamente segura... mira, estuve viendo la ropa... y no sé, para mi edad, ya no son de mi gusto, si te agrada una, tómala, lo que sí te daré, son las piedras preciosas, tú sabrás qué hacer, si te las quedas o las vendes

—Pero Sakura, eso es mucho

—No, no lo es, es un agradecimiento por soportarme tanto años... a donde iré... ya no me servirán...

—¿Pues a dónde irás?, ¿al cielo?_ rió Naruto sin dar crédito a sus palabras, Sakura sólo se limitó a reír

—Después de esto, espero que sí_prosiguió Hinata. Sakura fingió seguir con la risa, aunque su corazón sentía que ardía, sí, moriría, y a donde fuera que su destino la guiase, ya sea el cielo o el infierno, sus pertenencias no la acompañarían.

Tomaron lo que Sakura les ofreció y salieron de allí, más tarde, llegaron los hombres de caridad y comenzaron a cargar las camionetas con ropa, bolsos y zapatos para la caridad. Iban con una nota que decía "podrán aprovechar mejor esto si lo venden a que si lo regalan, sólo es una sugerencia"

La casa quedó vacía de pertenencias de Sakura, sólo estaban dos pequeñas maletas, las que se llevaría a su viaje, apenas era el término del primer día y Sakura ya había terminado... llegó el abogado, lo recibió, firmó los papeles. Recorrió la casa por última vez, y como si su mente intentara convencerla de continuar con el tratamiento, vio reflejados los recuerdos de su vida con Sasuke allí. A cada paso que daba, sentía nostalgia y dolor, todo eso quedó muy enterrado en el pasado; tan enterrado que Sasuke prefería divorciarse a tratar de arreglarlo. Tomó sus dos maletas, bajó por las escaleras, cruzó la sala y salió por última vez por el umbral de la puerta, cerró la casa por fuera, dejando atrás todas las memorias que tenía con Sasuke. Tomó un taxi y la llevó al aeropuerto, donde compró un vuelo directo a Núremberg. Nadie sabía los planes de Sakura, y tampoco conocían su estado de salud. Nadie se preocupaba tanto por ella como para percatarse de que el cáncer la reclamaba.

Un hombre en bicicleta llegó a la entrada de la ahora casa de Sasuke y dejó un paquete en el correo, se volvió a su bicicleta y se alejó.


	3. Nadie siguió a Sakura

**Capítulo tres. Nadie siguió a Sakura**

— _Sasuke_ _se escuchó del otro lado de la línea después de que el hombre contestara

—¿Qué ocurre?

— _Aquí tengo los papeles del divorcio, Sakura ya los ha firmado_

—¿Cómo?, me dijo que los firmaría en dos días, apenas ha pasado uno_dijo Sasuke incrédulo y teniendo una mala corazonada

— _Quién sabe, quizá los firmó presurosa por alguna razón_ _insinuó el abogado

—¿Sospechas que Sakura me fue infiel, Shikamaru?_dijo el hombre de cabello negro azabache con voz grave y dura, dudoso de su pregunta

— _Uno nunca sabe... ¿cómo reaccionó cuando le pediste el divorcio?_

—Sólo dijo que los firmaría..._su cerebro comenzó a mal reaccionar la situación

— _¿Y?, bueno, tras quince..._

—Diez, Shikamaru, los últimos cinco años no cuentan_interrumpió Sasuke

— _Bueno, después de diez años de matrimonio, el que no te haya pedido que lo consideraras o que no te rogara que no la dejaras, se me hace sospechoso..., pero igual no me hagas caso... Aunque he visto muchas situaciones así, Sasuke, soy abogado, no sacerdote_

—Esa estúpida me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo y yo que le fui fiel... maldita_pensó Sasuke para sí —Gracias_colgó, salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia su vehículo, iba hecho una furia, se enfrentaría a Sakura a como diera lugar. Manejó por unos instantes y llegó a la casa; abrió la pierta, la misma que empujó algo al ser movida, pero Sasuke no se percató de eso. Cerró la puerta y subió con furia por las escaleras

—Así que tú fuiste la que se revolcaba con otro_ gritó entrando al cuarto donde Sakura dormía, y lo vio vacío, abrió los cajones y estaban vacíos, al igual que los clósets, no había nada de ella. Recorrió todos los cuartos de la casa y no encontró indicio de su ex mujer. Bajó al comedor y vio una nota.

 _Decidí firmar lo papeles antes, sé que te gustará ser libre de mí lo antes posible... si me hubieras preguntado, te habría pedido que me dieras sólo seis meses más a tu lado... pero veo que eso habría sido mucho pedir... lo sé porque me llamabas exasperante y decías que era una carga, "una mujer imposible de amar" decías, ja... disfruta tu nueva vida con tu nueva pareja, ten hijos y sé feliz. Descuida, no volverás a tener noticias de mí, creo que así es mejor._

 _Atte: Sakura Haruno._

 _PD: Ahora que ya no puedes decirme nada ni reprocharlo, puedo escribírtelo sin sentir remordimiento. Sasuke, te amo y siempre te amaré._

La carta tenía señales de lágrimas por lo arrugada que estaba, y en su apellido, Haruno, Sakura había comenzado a escribir Uchiha, no pasó de la U y la remarcó para que pareciera H.

Sasuke volvió a leer la carta y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón... Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya había iniciado una relación con Karin, sólo sentimental bajo la promesa de una futura unión y Sasuke deseaba consumarla. Salió de la casa calmado y llamó a su secretaria

—Amor, mi ex esposa ya dejó la casa, prepara tus cosas que nos mudaremos de inmediato_ cerró la puerta con llave y se fue de allí. Aún estaba el gusanito de la duda y decidió buscarla en su trabajo. Llegó a la agencia y vio a Naruto en su oficina

—¿Y ahora tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿anhelas el día en el que Sakura se vaya para quedarte con su puesto?

—No, Sakura renunció ayer y recibí su puesto, ella misma dio referencias para obtener el lugar

—¿A dónde se fue?, necesito hablar con ella

—Dijo que hoy terminaría de empacar sus cosas, su vuelo sale mañana

—No hay nada allí, ¿a dónde fue?

—No lo sé... dijo algo de países nórdicos... todos suenan igual

—Menudo asistente... bueno, si la llegas ver, llámame_dijo Sasuke tendiéndole un papelito con su número de celular —Y le dices que tengo que hablar con ella.

Por su parte, Sakura estaba en su vuelo de camino a Núremberg, el viaje era tan agotador que se desmayó un par de veces, pero nadie se percató porque parecía ir dormida. Cuando llegó, nadie la recibió, porque no conocía a nadie allí, sólo iba a morir allí. Pidió un taxi y se dirigió hacia el lugar que había solicitado, una cabaña, a las afueras de un pueblo, con una grandiosa vista y nada ostentosa. La ciudad estaba a una hora lejos de ese pueblo. Cuando llegaron, bajó sus maletas, le pagó al taxista y entró a la cabaña, sería su hogar por los próximos seis meses. Tan pronto entró a la casa, sacó hojas de una de sus maletas y se puso a escribir. Escribió su última voluntad en caso de morir antes. Pidió ser cremada y que sus restos fueran depositados frente a los hermosos árboles que estaban frente a la cabaña. Hecho eso, se fue a dormir, estaba en extremo agotada. Se alejó de las tecnologías, dejando en su antiguo vehículo su celular, su laptop y su localizador... pero se olvidó de vender el carro, aunque supo que Sasuke se desharía de él tan pronto pudiera.


	4. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

**Capítulo cuatro. ¿Dónde está Sakura?**

Pasaron las semanas y Sasuke ya se había acoplado a su nueva vida con Karin, nada le recordaba a Sakura y estaba agradecido de ello. Aunque estaba ligeramente preocupado, vio el carro de Sakura en la cochera de la casa y pensó que algún día volvería por él. Seguía queriendo encontrarla porque faltaba un papeleo más que hacer para el divorcio, uno en el que ella aseguraba estar de acuerdo y no haber sido obligada por Sasuke de alguna forma, así que, todos los días, antes de salir de la oficina, Sasuke la llamaba a su teléfono.

—Sakura, por un demonio, ¡contesta mujer!, tienes que firmar otro estúpido papel, sólo firmaste el del divorcio, ah, y dejaste aquí tu carro, si no vienes por él pronto, lo venderé

Así eran siempre sus mensajes, otras veces llamaba a Naruto para saber si había noticias de ella, pero Naruto tampoco sabía de su paradero.

Molesto por haberle dejado tantos mensajes, se decidió por visitar a su madre, quizá se quedaba con ella... aunque no lo creía del todo porque su mamá sólo la buscaba para sacarle más dinero "es triste pensar que a estas alturas, nadie quiere a Sakura" se sorprendió pensando, entró a su vehículo y manejó un par de horas hasta la casa de Mebuki Haruno. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y ésta abrió de inmediato

—Oh, Sasuke, cuanto tiempo

—Ahorrémonos la charla, Mebuki, ¿aquí está Sakura?, tengo importantes asuntos que resolver con ella

—Pudiste llamar, Sasuke, diste la vuelta deoquis, no he visto a Sakura desde que te la llevaste de aquí... aunque hace un tiempo llamó diciendo que se iba

—¿Dijo a dónde?

—No, Sasuke, pero no me importa dónde esté, dijo que no me depositaría dinero, espero que esté muerta_dijo Mebuki entrando a su casa. Sasuke se preocupó más, absolutamente nadie sabía dónde estaba y no sabía dónde más buscar. Regresó a su casa buscando más indicios de su paredero en el vehículo. Cuando llegó a su casa, se dirigió a la cochera, abrió la puerta del carro y entró. Comenzó a inspeccionarlo, se dio cuenta de que allí estaban las cosas de Sakura, trató de encender el celular de la mujer pero no prendía, salió del automóvil con la lap y celular de su ex esposa. Puso a cargar el teléfono y lo encendió.

Cuando el teléfono prendió, Sasuke vio que sólo tenía llamas perdidas de él, nadie más se había molestado en llamarle y no tenía mensajes recibidos. Entonces revisó en la laptop de su ex mujer y el resultado fue lo mismo... parecía que la tierra se la había tragado.

Mientras tanto, Sakura lidiaba consigo misma, cada día era más difícil que el anterior. Se levantaba de mañana y lo único que podía hacer era caminar desde su cama hasta una silla que daba a la ventana, la distancia era casi un metro pero caminarlo era en extremo doloroso. «Si tan sólo hubiera pensado en comprar una silla de ruedas» pensó Sakura, y la compraría la próxima vez que fuera al pueblo, y de paso, solicitaría una enfermera que la ayudara; se sentía en las últimas, estaba aún más delgada, su tez se iba aclarando por la nula exposición al sol, y sus hermosos ojos color jade que alguna vez brillaron amor, estaban apagados. Cada noche se iba a dormir esperando no despertar y cada mañana despertaba pidiendo no llegar a la noche.

—Ya llegué amor_ dijo Karin entrando a la casa y pegándole al sobre que seguía ahí tirado—Sasuke, este sobre lleva aquí mucho tiempo, ¿es tuyo o lo tiro?_ dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia el comedor

—No, no es mío_dijo Sasuke desviando un poco la mirada —¿No dice para quién es?

—Ah, sí, ya le leí_dijo tirándolo a la basura —¿Qué haces?

—¿Para quién era?

—Para tu ex esposa, pero creo que se lo mandaron antes de que se efectuara tu divorcio, dice Sakura Uchiha_escuchar esos dos nombres juntos era nostálgico

—A ver, dámelos, quizá diga dónde está

—Ya déjala, Sasuke, ya está fuera de tu vida

—Necesito saber dónde está

—¿Ah sí?, ¿por qué necesitas saberlo?

—Le... le falta firmar unos documentos del divorcio_ dijo Sasuke salvando la situación.

Honestamente, Sasuke estaba muy preocupado por ella. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió, eran publicidades, así que tomó uno y comenzó a leerlo. Eran propuestas para nuevos ensayos contra el cáncer, vio otro y proponía lo mismo, vio un tercero y el asunto seguía siendo igual. Sasuke sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría en la espalda. Y todo cobró sentido... Recordó la nota que su ex mujer le había dejado, decía algo de pasar sólo seis meses juntos... parecía que... sólo le quedaban seis meses de vida... y huyó sin decirle a nadie dónde estaría, confiada en que nadie la seguiría, y así fue, no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por ella, estaba moribunda en quién sabe donde batallando consigo misma y entonces... recordó las palabras que ella remarcaba en la nota, sí, la llamó exasperante, sí, la llamó molestia... y sí... la llamó "mujer imposible de amar" y ella se iría... moriría con esa imagen de él, de él pidiéndole el divorcio, de él diciéndole que ya no la amaba... en cambio ella, le reafirmó su amor sabiendo que sería lo último que sabría de ella... sus últimas palabras para él, eran de amor. Inició la nota escribiendo que él se libraría de ella, como si ella fuera algo indeseado y la terminó diciéndole que no sabría nada de ella... quizá de no haber sido por el sobre, ella habría muerto y Sasuke jamás se habría enterado... eso pinchó su corazón

Sasuke siguió revisando los papeles en el sobre, sin poder detener las lágrimas que salían y encontró una nota de su doctora, Tsunade, rogándole volviera a los ensayos. Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Iré con la doctora de Sakura

—Olvídate de ella, Sasuke, ahora estás conmigo, te divorciaste de esa mujer

—Ella está muriendo

—¿Y eso qué?, a ti ya no debe de importarte lo que le pase

—Mi flor de cerezo de marchita... y yo la dejé cuando más me necesitó... no me di cuenta cuándo comenzó a desvanecerse_ dijo Sasuke llorando

—Si cruzas por esa puerta, Sasuke, olvídate de mí

—Ella me dio los mejores quince años de su vida

—Diez años_lo corrigió Karin —Los últimos cinco años no cuentan

—Sí cuentan, para mí sí cuentan..._dijo Sasuke saliendo de la casa y manejando hacia el hospital, donde Tsunade trabajaba


	5. Buscando

**Capítulo cinco. Buscando**

Sasuke entró al hospital, caminando lo más rápido que pudo, buscó el área de oncología y entró por una puerta. Los hombres de seguridad lo vieron entrar y lo siguieron. Sasuke gritó en el cuarto por una Dr. Tsunade, ésta, al escuchar su nombre, se acercó a la fuente del ruido. Los policías agarraron a Sasuke de los hombros y los brazos para sacarlo del hospital, pero Tsunade hizo que se detuvieran

—Yo soy la doctora Tsunade, ¿qué necesita?

—¿Dónde está mi Sakura?, ¿a dónde se la llevó?

—¿De qué habla?, no he sabido de ella desde que salio de mi oficina... hace casi cuatro semanas

Al oír eso, Sasuke se derrumbó, cayó al piso y lloró, existía la posibilidad de que Sakura ya no estuviera más con ellos, en el mundo de los vivos... ella sufría por su enfermedad mientras él se acostaba con Karin

—Oiga, tranquilo, póngase de pie_dijo Tsunade ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

—Mi Sakura está muriendo y no sé dónde diablos buscar... la busqué en todos lados y no la encuentro

—¿Su Sakura?

—Sí, mi esposa

—Según la información que tengo, Sakura no está casada, está divorciada

—Sí, estúpidamente le pedí el divorcio... fue antes de saber que tenía cáncer

—Si es su ex esposa, ya no debe importarte lo que le pase

—Me importa porque la quiero de regreso, maldita sea, la sigo amando y no quiero perderla_ dijo Sasuke pegándole a la mesa que estaba frente a él

—Bueno, entonces busquémosla, ¿dónde le dijo que estaría?

—Me dijo que iría a Suiza, pero mandé a uno de mis empleados y no la encontró... su asistente dijo que iría a los países nórdicos, busque allí y nada... parece que se evaporó...

—¿Y ya buscó en algún lugar que ella le mencionara antes?, no sé, en su luna de miel, en sus sueños de visitar... Algo

—ALEMANIA_ gritó Sasuke con aires de iluminado —ALLÍ FUE NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL, ella dijo que cuando envejeciera, pasaría allí sus últimos días... ¡Gracias!

—Señor..._exclamó Tsunade para detener a Sasuke —Déjela, no la busque, lo último que ella necesita... en caso de seguir viva, es sufrir más dolor... si dice que la ama, la dejará en paz, ella decidió renunciar a todo ensayo clínico

—La amo y quiero estar con ella _ dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta

—No entiende, señor... es mi deber como doctor buscar alternativas para los enfermos de cáncer, pero... siendo honestos... las opciones se nos acabaron con ella... es una paciente desahuciada... ¿Sabe lo que significa?_Sasuke se detuvo en seco... sí, era un hombre letrado, sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, significaba que, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, su flor del cerezo seguiría marchitándose hasta morir

—Aunque sea, tiene que saber que aún la amo_ dijo mirando la perilla de la puerta, la giró, abrió la puerta y salió de allí. Él dijo «la amo», «la sigo amando», y «mi esposa». ¿Eso había sido verdad?, ¿o sólo lo dijo para tener acceso a Sakura?

Confundido, subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos e iba pisando cada vez más el acelerador. Llegó de inmediato a su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe.

—¡SASUKE!_exclamó Karin al verlo llegar

—¿Sigues aquí?_preguntó subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Sasuke, llegó a su cuarto, estaba frente a la cama con una maleta, volteó a ver a Karin cuando la escuchó llegar, ella estaba en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Cómo que si sigo aquí?, Sasuke, estamos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Dijiste que si cruzaba por el umbral de la puerta, lo nuestro se acabaría

—Sí, bueno, a veces cometemos errores, Sasuke, no por eso vamos a terminar

—Tienes razón, cometemos errores, y sí, no por eso vamos a terminar_dijo Sasuke sin mirarla, aún con la maleta sobre la cama—Vamos a terminar porque amo a Sakura y mi error fue... dejarla_ metió ropa a la maleta y salió del cuarto, Karin le impidió el paso parándose frente a él y extendiendo los brazos

—Sasuke, esa mujer no te ama, ni siquiera te rogó para que no te divorciaras de ella. Ahora estás conmigo, ¡conmigo!, ¡y yo sí te amo!

—Sí me ama, lo sé, lo escribió en la nota. Apártate, déjame pasar_comentó retirándola coon un ligero movimiento en su brazo

—No puedes dejarme _gritó Karin mientras Sasuke bajaba las escaleras, miró de un lado a otro esperando que le llegaran preguntas —¡Es-Estoy embarazada, Sasuke!

—Buen intento, Karin, pero me hice la vasectomía hace años, agarra tus cosas y sal de mi casa, lo nuestro se acabó_ gritó saliendo de la casa.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a su auto, se metió y comenzó a manejar, no se detuvo sino hasta que llegó al aeropuerto. Mientras caminaba frente a la compra de boletos, llamó por teléfono.

—Kiba, dejé mi carro estacionado en el aeropuerto, está en la sección I-33, recógelo por favor y llévalo a mi casa, saldré de viaje.

—De inmediato, señor.

—Una cosa más, si ves a Karin en mi casa, córrela, si se resiste, llama a la policia

—¿A su señora Karin?, ¿seguro?

—Sakura es mi única señora, y sí seguro.

—De inmediato, señor.

Colgó y volvió a marcar otro número

—Shikamaru, detén el papeleo, ya no efectuaré el divorcio

—Sasuke, sólo falta ese papel, no puedes lanzar todo por la borda, tenemos al juzgado comiendo de nuestra mano, no van a negarte el divorcio, sólo haz que firme ese papel_se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

—Shikamaru, no quiero seguir con el divorcio, me reconciliaré con mi esposa. Y no es una sugerencia, es una orden, detén el proceso de divorcio o me aseguraré que nadie más te contrate_colgó y miró a la señorita de los boletos

—Deme un boleto con destino a Núremberg, Alemania

—¿Quiere usar sus millas de viajero frecuente?

—Sólo deme el maldito boleto_dijo Sasuke perdiendo la cordura, vio a la señorita asustada —Discúlpeme... perdón... sólo... necesito el boleto, necesito recuperar a mi mujer... sí, las quiero usar...

—Descuide, debe amarla mucho

—La amo más que a mí mismo... y estoy apunto de perderla

—Pues, apuesto que con esto, ella volverá con usted

—No... una maldita enfermedad me la arranca de los brazos...

—

Dos capítulos más~~


	6. Un camino a ti

**Capítulo seis. Un camino a ti**

El vuelo duró más de cinco horas, estaba cansado, molesto, preocupado y un nudo se alojó en su garganta... ¿Sakura seguirá viva?, ¿lo seguirá amando?, necesitaba la respuesta a esas preguntas, necesitaba verla, necesitaba a esa hermosa mujer de cabello exótico y ojos endemoniadamente hermosos. ¿Cómo se permitió llegar a tanto?, ¿por qué prefirió dejarla en lugar de resolver todo?, Sakura se merecía el esfuerzo de tratar de mejorar su relación, pero en su momento, Sasuke no lo apreció...

La azafata se acercaba a Sasuke de tanto en tanto, pero no porque se sintiera atraída a él ni porque él le coqueteara, sino porque Sasuke tenía una apariencia deplorable, se veía mal, realmente pésimo, tenía sudor frío, ojos ojerosos y tez de tono hepatitoso, la señorita sólo se cercioraba que el hombre no tuviera enfermedad contagiosa.

El avión por fin llegó a su destino, las personas comenzaron a descender obedeciendo el orden establecido. Y cuando llegó el turno del hombre con ojos oscuros como la noche, éste se quedó pensando viendo hacia el exterior del avión y su mente se quedó en blanco.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí... ¿A dónde fregados voy ahora?... maldita sea, debí investigar primero... Núremberg es muy grande como para que uno solo la revise_ pensó Sasuke saliendo del aeropuerto pidió un taxi.

Era la promera vez... bueno, la segunda vez que actuaba por impulso; la primera vez fue en su noche de bodas, cuando estuvo con Sakura la primera vez, estuvo tan ansioso que se olvidó de ponerse el condón, evidentemente, esta era una situación completamente diferente.

Caminó hasta las puertas que daban al exterior del aeropuerto y otro recuerdo vino a su mente. La primera vez que estuvo en Alemania, fue con Sakura, en su luna de miel, ella era quien sabía alemán, él sólo sabía decír 'guten morgen' (buenos días), y 'danke' (gracias). ¿Cómo demonios le haría para llegar a Sakura?, mejor aún ¿cómo siquiera iba a iniciar la búsqueda si ni sabía cómo pedir indicaciones en el idioma de ese lugar?

—Bien hecho, Sasuke, estas en tierra extraña, no sabes dónde está Sakura y lo peor, ¡no sabes alemán!_se reprochó Sasuke llevando sus manos a la cabeza. Pronto pensó qué podría hacer; podría, de alguna forma, llegar a un hotel y estando allí, buscar a uno de sus trabajadores que supiera alemán, quizá Sai, su mano derecha en el "emporio del sur" sabría el idioma en cuestión. —Por lo menos recuerdas cómo caminar_ se siguió diciendo Sasuke. Hizo la parada al taxi para poder ir a un hotel, aunque aún no estaba seguro cómo pedirlo

—Reiseziel?_ (¿destino?) preguntó el taxista

—Ah, sorry, I only speak english (Lo siento, sólo hablo inglés)

—Oh, english, ok, ok, ¿destination? (Oh, inglés, ok, ok, ¿destino?)

—¡FUCK YEAH!_ pensó Sasuke para sí, por primera vez en ese susodicho viaje, algo le salía bien, parecía que la mala suerte lo estaba dejando —I don't know... ahh, if you could drive me to a pretty woman with beautifil jade eyes and pink hair (No lo sé... ahh, si tan sólo pudiera llevarme con un preciosa mujer con hermosos ojos color jade y cabello rosa)_ dijo Sasuke mirando a la ventana

—Ah, I remember her, she was kinda sad when she arrived... like... three or four weeks ago... are you her couple or something? (Ah, la recuerdo, estaba algo triste cuando llegó... hace como... tres o cuatro semanas... ¿Eres su pareja o algo así?)_ preguntó el taxista manejando. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de eso?, ese hombre había llevado a Sakura a su destino... aunque existía la oportunidad de que fuera otra mujer con ojos color jade y cabello rosa... una muy diminuta posibilidad. Segunda cosa que le salía bien.

—Yean, but I've made a big mistake (Sí, pero he cometido un grave error)

—Then, when you arrive, you should... I don't know, take her to the cinema, or buy her some flowers... That's what I do when my wife is upset with me (Entonces, cuando llegues, deberías... no sé, llevarla al cine o comprarle algunas flores... eso es lo que hago cuando mi esposa está molesta conmigo)

—Yeah, I'll do something (sí, haré algo)

El taxista siguió conduciendo por un rato más y Sasuke veía cómo se alejaban de la ciudad, del acceso a la tecnología... a los hospitales, vio cómo se adentraban en un pueblo en el que dudaba existieran siquiera carros. Las casas comenzaron a desvanecerse y fueron reemplazadas por árboles, grandes, verdes y muy hermosos, la carpeta asfáltica fue reemplazada por un camino pedregoso. A lo lejos, había una casa, una pequeña cabaña, muy sencilla.

—She asked me to bring her here, I hope we were talking about the same woman, if it's not... I'm sorry, but just with her hair and eyes color... I mean, it's not that much information (Ella me pidió traerla aquí, espero que estemos hablando de la misma mujer, sino... lo siento, pero sólo con el color de ojos y de cabello... es decir, no es mucha información)_dijo el taxista estacionándose.

—It's Ok, thanks, here, take the tip (Está bien, tenga, quédese con el cambio)

Sasuke había llegado y todo estaba oscuro alrededor. Se encontraría con Sakura esperando siguiera viva. Estaba nervioso y no llevaba ningún regalo ni flores, sólo su amor, para regresárselo, pidiendo que ya no fuera tarde...

Tocó la puerta y una señorita abrió la puerta. Una señorita de rubios cabellos, largos y sujetos en una coleta, figura esbelta y de cierta forma, joven... pero por más hermosa que fuera, Sasuke no se percató de ella, sólo tenía ojosmpara Sakura, como fue al inicio, como debió ser siempre

—Is Sakura here?_preguntó Sasuke

La señorita se quedó en silencio, observándolo a los ojos, retiró su vista al suelo, volteó hacia atrás, se veía nerviosa. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban la calidez con la que recibió a Sasuke... ésto hizo que el hombre sintiera ardor en su corazón. La señorita se decidió, apretó los ojos y los volvió a abrir, miró a Sasuke y abrió su boca para hablar

—

Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, pero es que el próximo ya es el final. Espero que les guste ^^

Por cierto... me tardaré el subir el capítulo siete porque... Soy el diablou y vivo de su sufrimiento[?] 3:)c nah, estoy en semana de exámenes y no me puedo distraer -W-

Quedé estancada con mi otra historia, "Compañero de clase", está tomando otro rumbo y no sé cómo redireccionar al final que pensé... Con esto, anuncio el hiatus de "Compañero de clase", hasta que sepa cómo regresar, perdonar u mu9

¿Alguna temática que quisieran que yo desarrollara para mi próxima historia?, ¡dejen sus sugerencias, por favor, y en el capítulo final pondré cuál elegí y cómo la desarrollaré :)

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, no esperaba que llegaran tantos, creo que les gusta más lo trágico que el lemon [?] xd


	7. One life left to lead

**Capítulo siete. One life left to lead.**

—She's here... but she's not OK_ dijo Ino con tristeza en su mirar —I'm her nurse, but she's dying...

—Tha... That's why I'm here, I want to see my wife, I want to be with her

—That won't be a good idea... she has allusions, and as I know, she's divorced

—No, I cancelled the divorce proceedings, she's my wife and I want to see her!_ dijo Sasuke entrando a la casa sin ser invitado, gritó el nombre de Sakura mientras entraba a las habitaciones

—Fine... She's here_ dijo Ino molesta por la reacción de Sasuke, abrió una puerta y se palideció

—Mein Gott!, Sakura!_ exclamó la rubia, se llevó las manos a la boca, tenía los ojos desorbitados y debido a esto, Sasuke se apresuró a entrar. Sakura estaba tirada en el piso, parecía que había intentado caminar, pero sus piernas le fallaron. Su tez era aún más clara, su cabello carecía de brillo, estaba aún más delgada. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos, su peso era tan inferior que el hombre de cabello azabache sintió no haber cargado a alguien. La llevó a la cama. Se puso en cunclillas, frente a ella y comenzó a arreglarle el cabello, susurró su nombre.

—Sakura, mi amor, despierta por favor, te necesito mi linda, por favor Sakura, despierta_Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, Sakura parecía no responder —Mi flor del cerezo, despierta mi vida, por favor, quiero ver tus hermosos ojos, vamos, mi linda

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Sasuke frente a ella, llevó sus manos al rostro del hombre y le regaló una cálida sonrisa

—¿Ya... volviste... de... tu... viaje de... negocios?_ preguntó Sakura pausada

—Sí mi amor, volví antes porque te extrañaba_la abrazó, Sakura alucinaba, ya no tenía noción del tiempo.

—¿Co... Cómo te fue?, ¿sa... saludaste a tu hermano... de mi parte?

—Claro que sí mi amor, me preguntó por ti, le dije que no pudiste viajar conmigo por lo de tu agencia

—¿Co... Cómo está su familia?

—Están bien mi vida, ya tiene hijos, dos hermosos varones, deberíamos visitarlos

—Sí... Sa... Sasuke, quie... quiero que lo vo... Volvamos a intentar... quie... quiero tener hijos...

—Sí, mi amor, tendremos todos los hijos que quieras_ lágrimas comenzaron a descender del rostro de Sasuke

—¿Po... por qué lloras, amor...?

—Es que, imaginé a nuestros hijos... espero que se parezcan a ti, eres tan hermosa mi vida

Sakura sonrió y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Sasuke y le regaló una sonrisa tierna. Sasuke resolvió por besar sus labios, la extrañaba, sus labios la extrañaban, no pudo evitar seguir llorando a lo largo del beso

—Llamaré a Sai, por unos asuntillos de mi empresa, vuelvo en unos instantes_dijo Sasuke separándose y poniéndose de pie, Sakura le regaló una sonrisa. El hombre de cabello Azabache caminó por la cama y sacó su teléfono una vez que estuvo lejos de su esposa, marcó un número.

—Sai, oye, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?_hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de Sai, el muchacho se sorprendió por tal amabilidad con la que Sasuke le hablaba, jamás lo había tratado así.

—Sí Sasuke, ¿qué necesitas?

—Encontré a mi esposa, quiero que contactes a su doctora, es la Doctora Tsunade, le dices que llevaré de inmediato a mi esposa y que tenga lista la camilla... aunque esté desahuciada..._hizo una pausa, su corazón dolió, su voz se quebró y el llanto corrió por sus mejillas —le daré lo mejor que pueda para que se vaya tranquila

—Sí, de inmediato... Sasuke, tranquilo, verás que todo resultará

—Gracias, Sai, te dejo, tengo que hacer otras llamadas_Sasuke colgó y marcó otro número —Kiba, buenas noches, oye, tengo una pregunta, ¿sí pudiste correr a Karin de mi casa?

El saludo de Sasuke también lo sorprendió, dudó en contestar creyendo que alguien había fingido ser él, pero no podría ser porque le había preguntado de Karin, tenía que ser su jefe.

—Señor Uchiha, buenas noches, sí, ya no está en su casa... se fue molesta e hizo un desastre, rompió platos, cortinas, tiró muebles... pero no se preocupe, ya mamdé arreglarlo

—¡Fantástico!_dijo Sasuke limpiándose las lágrimas —En unas horas más estar allí. Hazle espacio, por favor, en el clóset para la ropa de mi esposa

—Sí, seguro..., ¿está bien señor?_Sasuke lo había tratado como un humano, había contestado de buena manera y eso lo sorprendió al grado de asustarlo

—Maravilloso, Kiba, bueno, te dejo, haré una llamada más_ y volvió a colgar, se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, la vio descansando, sonrió y volvió a donde estaba, marcó un número más

—Buenas noches, Deidara, oye, tengo una petición que hacerte

—¿Señor Uchiha?, buenos días señor, aquí es de día, ¿qué necesita, señor?_Preguntó Deidara algo contrariado

—Necesito viajar de Núremberg a casa, ¿podrías venir a recogernos por favor?, ven lo más rápido que puedas

—Claro que sí, señor, estoy en Torino, no me tardaré más de cinco horas. Salgo de inmediato

—¡Fantástico, Deidara!, ¡muchas gracias!, llega al aeropuerto, nosotros te estaremos esperando allá_sonrió Sasuke

—De inmediato_ambos colgaron y Sasuke sonrió, le daría a Sakura una agradable partida, en su casa, sin dolor, con él amándola. De haber sabido que esto ocurriría, él, en lugar de buscar amor en otros brazos, habría intentado resolver su matrimonio. Pero el hubiera y habría no existen, esas malditas palabras que te recuerdan con dolor que tus acciones pudieron ser mejores. El hoy es hoy y Sasuke lo sabía.

Regresó a la habitación con Sakura y la miró dormida.

—Sakura, le hablé a Deidara también, vendrá por nosotros, volveremos a casa, ¿no es fantástico?_ dijo mirándola. Se acercó a ella y la sacudió. —Mi amor, despierta, podrás dormir en el viaje a casa, amor... mi vida, despierta cariño, me estás asustando... amor, ¡AMOR!, ¡DESPIERTA MI LINDA!_Sasuke comenzó a estremecerse al no verla reaccionar —INO, COME AND HELP ME, SHE CAN'T WAKE UP!

Ino acudió de inmediato a la habitación, Sasuke se separó para que ella pudiera revisarla. Puso su mano en las muñecas de Sakura buscando el pulso, buscando algo que no encontraba. Entonces puso su mano en el cuello de la señorita de cabello rosado y seguía sin encontrarlo. Acercó su mano a la nariz de Sakura...

—She... She's not breathing...

—What?, she's breathing, she's alive, keep trying!

—No, she... She already passed away...

—You must be kidding me! You haven't tried enough!

—No, sir, she's dead

—Fuck you!, my wife is alive, keep trying or get out of my way!_ exclamó Sasuke, e Ino se alejo, dejándole paso abierto a Sasuke —Call a fucking ambulance!

—The nearest hospital is about an hour away from here, if she's alive, they are not going to make it!

—The are not going to make it if you keep wasting time!, go an call a fucking ambulance!, NOW!_ miró a Ino enojado y llorando, regresó su vista a Sakura —Mi linda, despierta cariño, demuéstrale a esa rubia oxigenada que sigues aquí... mi vida, despierta por favor, te necesito mi amor, vuelve mi Sakura... mi amor... mi flor del cerezo, vuelve cariño_ dijo recargándose en el brazo de Sakura y llorando incontrolablemente. Ino fue y llamó a una ambulancia.

—Amor, vuelve por mí, cariño, por favor mi todo... te necesito, eres mi esposa, vuelve, soy nada sin ti... vuelve mi amor...

Ino volvió y se acercó a Sasuke, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda —Look at her face, she's smiling, I've never seen her smile before, she left in peace

—Stop it!, she's alive... stop saying that!, have a little faith on my wife...!, my Sakura... she's just sleeping_ dijo Sasuke sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

El cáncer entró a la fuerza a la vida de Sakura y cuando ésta dejó de luchar, el cáncer creció más, pasado un tiempo, llamó a su amiga más cercana y la invitó, su amiga, la muerte. Quien gustosa se llevó la vida de Sakura, y ella sin quejarse se dejó llevar... iba feliz, porque Sasuke volvió y estuvo con ella.

Una hora más tarde, llegó la ambulancia, sólo para confirmar la muerte de la mujer de cabellos rosados. Sasuke lloró, los llamó mentirosos y les rogó que le regresaran a su esposa, les prometió que sería mejor marido, pero ya nada podían hacer. Sasuke abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su esposa y lloró sobre ella. Miró su rostro.

—Búscame en la otra vida, mi amor, te estaré esperando y ahora sí haré las cosas bien, te lo juro mi amor_ la volvió a abrazar, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas siguieron recorriendo su rostro, lloró muy fuerte, incontrolable.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, los tenía pesados, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama y se enderezó. En su rostro había huellas de llanto. Miró a todos lados y no parecía la cabaña en la que llegó buscando a su esposa. Se puso de pie, encendió la luz y sus ojos revisaron el lugar. Asustado, salió del cuarto, bajó unas escaleras, se puso una playera y salió de la casa. Llevaba las llaves de un auto y deshabilitó el seguro, se metió al vehículo y manejó. Reconocía las calles, reconoció la casa, reconoció el vehículo. Manejó muchas calles, dejó atrás demasiadas casas pero no se detenía. Llegó a su destino y una de las llaves que estaban a lado de las del carro sirvió para abrir la puerta. La abrió de un golpe y la cerró de un azotón. Corrió subiendo unas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de un cuarto, abrió la puerta

—Sakura, ¡SAKURA, MI AMOR!_ gritó al borde de las lágrimas. Una figura envuelta por la oscuridad se enderezó y prendió la luz.

—¿Sasuke?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¡me pegaste un susto de los mi, demonios!.

Sasuke la vio, ella estaba allí, su Sakura, se veía sana, su cabello brillaba, tenía rastros de llanto debido a sus ojos rojos. El hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Contrariada por su acción, no le devolvió el abrazo.

—Sasuke, ¡contéstame!, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te extrañé mi amor, me hiciste tanta falta, perdóname por todo, mi vida, te necesito corazón, vuelve a mí, Sakura

—¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?_ Sakura enderezó el rostro de Sasuke y lo observó, lo vio llorando —¿Estás enfermo?_ puso su mano en su frente, sí, estaba caliente pero era por tanto llorar, no por que tuviera fiebre —siéntate en la cama, iré por un termómetro_ dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y caminó hacia la puerta. Su esposo la abrazó de la cadera con firmeza

—Estoy excelente mi amor, quédate, no te vayas

—Sasuke, me estás asustando, ¿por qué volviste?, me dejaste en claro que no volverías aquí

—Fui un idiota amor, perdóname, déjame volver amor

Sakura se giró subre sus pies, aún con Sasuke abrazándola de la cadera, lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros que siempre la hipnotizaban.

—Apenas te fuiste, Sasuke, hace no más de tres horas sacaste tus cosas de aquí y te fuiste... dudo que tres horas te hayan bastado para extrañarme

—Parecieron más de tres horas, parecieron tres años y sentí que te perdía, déjame volver, mi amor

—El dejar volver no depende de quien se queda, sino de quien se va, ¿quie... quieres volver?

—¿Me sigues amando?_ preguntó Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta

—¿Tú me sigues amando?

—Como un loco, te amo tanto que iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti

—Te amo, mi vida_ dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke.

Todo fue un sueño, un sueño que le demostró lo frágil que la vida es, lo instantáneo que puede llegar a ser la existencia de una persona y el dolor que causa su inevitable partida. Sólo tenemos una vida para dirigir, y a veces, aunque no las merezcamos, esa misma vida nos da una segunda oportunidad, ¿seremos capaces de aprovecharla o seguiremos con la rutina?

—

Bueno, aquí acaba esta pequeña historia, me gustó escribirla, la idea la tuve incluso antes de comenzar a escribir "Compañero de clase". Estuve en una encrucijada, quería dejarles el mensaje de "aprovechar lo que tenemos y más aún si la vida nos da otra oportunidad"; no sabía si dejar vivir a Sakura o no, pero elegí que todo fuera un pesadilla de Sasuke.

A veces damos por hecho las cosas, vemos a nuestros padres y se nos hace la cosa más natural del mundo, oímos las aves y se nos hace rutina. Vamos a la escuela y lo hacemos como obligación. Pero cuando la vida decide tomar otro rumbo, extrañamos esas rutinas y miramos con melancolía el ayer.

Yo aproveché mi segunda oportunidad, visité a mi mamá en el hospital y le dije adiós pensando que sería un "te veo cuando salgas, mamá", pero fue un "hasta pronto, mamá". Le dije que la amaba y no tengo remordimiento en mi corazón, se fue sabiendo que su hija la amaba. Y ustedes, ¿aprovecharán la oportunidad que tienen?, ¿vivirán la unica vida que tienen para vivir o se estancarán en ese 'si hubiera'?


End file.
